2076 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2076 Atlantic Hurricane Season is the second-most active season ever recorded in the Atlantic, behind the current record 2005 Season. The season featured a record high 29 tropical storms and depressions, 13 becoming hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. The first storm, Arthur, formed extremely early, nearly 5 months before the official start. Arthur was a mid-level tropical storm. Arthur was one of the earliest-forming tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic. With Eta, forming on December 31, Eta became the latest formation of a tropical cyclone ever recorded in Atlantic history since reliable records began in 1851. Though the season featured record-high tropical storms, the hurricane and the major hurricane numbers were not record-high. Sally, the strongest storm, was the strongest storm in the Atlantic since Wilma in 2005. In addition, Sally's 190 mph winds were tied-first for the highest wind speed in the Atlantic. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2076 till:01/02/2077 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2076 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/2076 till:10/01/2076 color:TS text:Arthur from:30/01/2076 till:06/02/2076 color:C1 text:Bertha from:12/03/2076 till:15/03/2076 color:TS text:Cristobal from:01/06/2076 till:03/06/2076 color:TS text:Dolly from:04/06/2076 till:12/06/2076 color:C3 text:Edouard from:05/06/2076 till:08/06/2076 color:C1 text:Fay from:20/06/2076 till:27/06/2076 color:C1 text:Gonzalo from:27/06/2076 till:01/07/2076 color:TS text:Hanna barset:break from:02/07/2076 till:06/07/2076 color:C1 text:Isaias from:10/07/2076 till:19/07/2076 color:C5 text:Josephine from:12/07/2076 till:24/07/2076 color:C3 text:Kyle from:12/07/2076 till:16/07/2076 color:TS text:Laura from:13/07/2076 till:15/07/2076 color:TS text:Marco from:27/07/2076 till:02/08/2076 color:C2 text:Nana from:03/08/2076 till:08/08/2076 color:TS text:Omar from:06/08/2076 till:10/08/2076 color:C1 text:Paulette barset:break from:12/08/2076 till:15/08/2076 color:TS text:Rene from:14/08/2076 till:23/08/2076 color:C5 text:Sally from:02/09/2076 till:04/09/2076 color:TS text:Teddy from:18/09/2076 till:24/09/2076 color:C1 text:Vicky from:16/10/2076 till:18/10/2076 color:TS text:Wilfred from:19/10/2076 till:23/10/2076 color:C3 text:Alpha from:30/10/2076 till:02/11/2076 color:TS text:Beta from:04/11/2076 till:08/11/2076 color:C1 text:Gamma barset:break from:18/11/2076 till:19/11/2076 color:TS text:Delta from:25/11/2076 till:28/11/2076 color:TS text:Epsilon from:02/12/2076 till:08/12/2076 color:C1 text:Zeta from:31/12/2076 till:07/01/2077 color:TS text:Eta bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2076 till:01/02/2076 text:January from:01/02/2076 till:01/03/2076 text:February from:01/03/2076 till:01/04/2076 text:March from:01/04/2076 till:01/05/2076 text:April from:01/05/2076 till:01/06/2076 text:May from:01/06/2076 till:01/07/2076 text:June from:01/07/2076 till:01/08/2076 text:July from:01/08/2076 till:01/09/2076 text:August from:01/09/2076 till:01/10/2076 text:September from:01/10/2076 till:01/11/2076 text:October from:01/11/2076 till:01/12/2076 text:November from:01/12/2076 till:01/01/2077 text:December from:01/01/2077 till:01/02/2077 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Pre-season Forecasts Pre-season Forecasts were starting to be issued in December, starting with the NCSU. NCSU predicted a above-average to a hyper-active season, with 15-22 named storms, 9-11 being hurricanes, and 5 becoming major hurricanes. Two days later, NOAA issued their forecast, with a well above-average season. NOAA predicted 20 named storms, 7-10 becoming hurricanes, and 3-4 becoming major hurricanes. The final prediction, UKMO predicted a slightly above-average season, with 14 named storms, 7 becoming hurricanes, and 3 becoming major hurricanes. Near the end of 2075, Tropical Storm Risk (TSR) predicted a near-record season, featuring 25 named storms, 10-13 becoming hurricanes, and 5-7 being major hurricanes. Tropical Storm Arthur On January 5, a low formed over Panama, slowly moving northwestward. The low was not monitored until it gained convention and organization. On January 10, the low became Tropical Depression One, one of the earliest-forming tropical cyclone formation ever recorded. One moved westward, making landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula, killing 30 people and causing 4 million dollars in damage. One continued moved westward, strengthening to Tropical Storm Arthur, Arthur weakened quickly due to low temperature for sea surface temperatures. Arthur was still a tropical storm when it made landfall in Western Mexico, killing 12, causing 1 million dollars. Arthur weakened over land, dissipating on January 7. Hurricane Bertha On January 27, an extra-tropical cyclone formed over the open Atlantic, the cyclone moved northwestward, transitioning into a tropical cyclone. The tropical low became a tropical depression on January 30. Tropical Depression Two moved northwest, failing to intensify. But, on February 1, Two strengthened into Tropical Storm Bertha. Bertha moved southwestward, making landfall in south Florida on February 2. Bertha moved northwest, strengthening into a hurricane, the strongest storm ever recorded in the month of February. Bertha moved north, making landfall near Baton Rouge, Louisiana, causing 30 casualties, costing 15 million dollars in damage. Bertha moved northeast, weakening slowly until tropical depression strength. Bertha dissipated over Virginia on February 6. Tropical Storm Cristobal On March 12, a well-organized low formed, the low became a tropical depression the same day. Tropical Depression Three became Tropical Storm Cristobal six hours later. Cristobal moved northwest, strengthening slightly. Cristobal moved southwest, an unusual direction, weakening slightly. Tropical Storm Cristobal made a very close approach to the Lesser Antilles, causing minimal damage. Cristobal moved westward, weakening to a tropical depression. Cristobal made a close approach to Venezuela and Columbia, causing 1 million dollars in damage. Cristobal dissipated on March 15. Tropical Storm Dolly On May 31, a non-tropical low formed over North Carolina. The low moved slightly southwestward, moving out into the Atlantic. On June 1, the low became a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Four moved south, then southwest, strengthening into a minimal tropical storm. Dolly made landfall near Miami, causing 15,000 dollars in damage. Dolly then weakening to a tropical depression after making the landfall. Dolly continued moving west, then southwest, dissipating on June 3. Hurricane Edouard On June 2, a well-organized, but poorly-defined low formed over the Cape Verde Islands. The low became more defined slowly. On June 4, the NHC were issuing advisories for Tropical De pression Five. Five moved northwestward, slowly strengthening. It became Tropical Storm Edouard. Edouard became a hurricane, the second of the season. Hurricane Watches and Warnings were issued for the Eastern Coast of the United States. Edouard moved a bit southward, but got closer to the United States. Edouard was a Category 3, the first major hurricane of the season, when it made landfall. When Edouard made landfall, damages were estimated at 45 million dollars in damage. Edouard weakened rapidly after landfall, dissipating on June 12. Hurricane Edouard was the earliest major hurricane landfall, on June 10. Hurricane Fay On June 2, a well-organized low formed, it was not designated a tropical depression until June 5. The tropical depression became Tropical Storm Fay. Fay curved northwestward. Fay was predicted not to be a hurricane. But, on June 6, on 00:00UTC, Fay strengthened to a hurricane for only six hours then weakened. Fay continued a northward track, weakening and deteriorating slowly as it dissipated entirely on June 8. With a hurricane status only for six hours, Fay was not a very strong storm, with a pressure of 990 mbar. Hurricane Gonzalo On June 17, a low formed in the Eastern Atlantic, moving westward, slowly becoming better defined. At least 3 days of organizing, it eventually became Tropical Depression Seven. Seven became Tropical Storm Gonzalo the next day. Gonzalo moved west for a day, then moved north-northwest for 3 days. Gonzalo made landfall in Florida, causing 6 million dollars in damage, causing 18 casualties. Gonzalo weakened to a tropical depression, but re-intensified due to low wind shear. Gonzalo reached a new peak intensity as a Category 1 Hurricane. Gonzalo weakened back to a tropical storm, making landfall in Mexico, killing 32, causing 2.25 million dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Hanna On June 26, a non-tropical low formed over South Carolina, moving west slightly. When it neared the coast, it became more organized and defined, designating a Tropical Depression Eight. Eight formed inland, which is quite rare. Eight moved southwest, strengthening into Tropical Storm Hanna. Hanna curved northward, reaching an unusual latitude of 41'° '''N. Hanna made landfall as a tropical depression on Nova Scotia, bringing only strong thunderstorm s, causing minimal damage. Hurricane Isaias On June 26, a low formed near Belize, slowly moving northwestward. The low slowly gained convention and organization as it moved. On July 2, the low became a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Nine moved northeastward, slowly strengthening. Nine became Tropical Storm Isaias. Isaias continued the northeast movement, strengthening to a hurricane. Isaias moved a bit more north, reaching latitudes above 35'° N. Hurricane Isaias weakened to a tropical storm, then a tropical depression. Isaias dissipated on July 6. Isaias's remnants brought heavy rain to Portugal. Hurricane Josephine A low formed in the Eastern Atlantic, remaining stationary. The stalling low eventually became a tropical depression quickly. Tropical Depression Ten moved westward, strengthening to Tropical Storm Josephine. Josephine continued moving west, strengthening into a hurricane. Hurricane Josephine move northwest, strengthening more. Josephine continued the track, strengthening all the way until reaching Category 5 strength. Josephine moved south, aiming for Haiti. Josephine devastated all of Haiti, causing 3 billion dollars total for Haiti. Josephine weakened to a Category 1, then moved towards Belize. Josephine made landfall in Belize as a tropical storm, causing 10 million dollars in damage. In total, Josephine caused 1,526 deaths, and $3,010,000,000 in damage. Hurricane Kyle On July 12, a low quickly organized to become Tropical Depression Eleven. Eleven became Tropical Storm Kyle the next day. Kyle strengthened slowly, being more defined as it intensified. Kyle made a near landfall for Columbia and Venezuela as it was a Category 1. Kyle moved northwestward, re-strengthening to a Category 2, then a Category 3, making landfall at the tip of the Yucatan Peninsula, killing only 45, causing minimal damage. Kyle weakened to a Category 2, making landfall in Florida, causing 0.75 billion dollars in damage, killing 15. Hurricane Kyle weakened to a tropical storm, then a depression, moving out into the Atlantic again. Kyle re-strengthened to a tropical storm, and reached hurricane status briefly, then weakened back into a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Kyle fully transitioned into an extra-tropical cyclone on July 25. Tropical Storm Laura On July 12, an extra-tropical system was slowly transitioning into a tropical system. The tropical system was later reported as a tropical depression, initiating Tropical Depression Twelve. Twelve moved south, then westward, strengthening into a minimal Tropical Storm Laura. Laura stayed as a minimal tropical storm for less than a day. Laura weakened to a tropical depression, moving north, then northeast. Laura reached latitudes higher than 40° N. Laura did not kill or affect any places throughout the 4 days. Laura was one of the most northern-reaching storms in Atlantic records. Tropical Storm Marco A tropical low formed north of Panama, moving northwestward. After 5 days of developing, the low became a tropical depression in the Gulf Of Mexico. Tropical Depression Thirteen. Thirteen strengthened slightly to become Tropical Storm Marco. Marco weakened slightly, but remained tropical storm strength when making landfall in Western Mexico. Marco weakened over land, dissipating the day after being named. Marco was a small tropical cyclone, with a width of 60 mi across. Hurricane Nana On July 27, a defined tropical depression was spotted on radar. The depression quickly attained tropical storm-force winds. The unnamed tropical storm received the name Nana. Nana moved west, then north, strengthening into a hurricane. Hurricane Watches and Warnings were issued for the North-Eastern Coast of the United States. Nana strengthened to a Category 2 Hurricane for only half a day, then weakened back to a Category 1 Hurricane. When Nana weakened to a Tropical Storm, all Hurricane Watches and Warnings were discontinued. Nana made landfall near Washington D.C, causing strong thunderstorms and some tornadoes. Two tornadoes caused by Nana killed 18 people. Nana dissipated fully on August 2. Tropical Storm Omar On July 31, a low formed over the open Atlantic. The low became more defined as it moved northwest. On August 3, the NHC issued advisories for Tropical Depression Fifteen. Tropical Depression Fifteen did not intensify for most of its life. The day before landfall in Florida, Fifteen briefly reached tropical storm strength, receiving the name Omar. Omar weakened the next advisory, making landfall in Florida, causing minimal damage. Omar dissipated on August 8. Hurricane Paulette On August 3, a low formed in the Pacific, moving north, crossing into the Atlantic. The low moved into warm surface temperatures, being more defined. On August 6, the low became Tropical Depression Sixteen. Sixteen curved towards the Yucatan Peninsula, making landfall, killing 12. Sixteen strengthened more, receiving the name of Paulette. Paulette moved westward, continuing to strengthen until reaching minimal hurricane status. Hurricane Paulette weakened to a tropical storm just before making landfall in Western Mexico. Tropical Depression Paulette moved into the Eastern Pacific for a brief time, then dissipated on August 10. Paulette killed 16 people in Western Mexico, and 12 in the peninsula. In total, Paulette killed 28, causing 2 million dollars in damage. Tropical Storm Rene On August 5, a tropical wave formed just south of Cuba. The low was not monitored by the NHC, though it was becoming more defined and organized. When it was a tropical depression on August 12, the system was being monitored by the NHC. Tropical Depression Seventeen moved northeast, strengthening into Tropical Storm Rene. Rene moved more west than northwest, strengthening slightly. Rene then started to weaken. Rene made landfall in Bermuda as a tropical storm, causing 0.25 million dollars, killing only 4. Tropical Storm Rene weakened to a depression soon. Tropical Depression Rene continued the northwest track, until dissipating on August 15. Hurricane Sally A low formed in the Eastern Atlantic, quickly organizing into a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Eighteen formed thoroughly on August 14. Eighteen moved northwest, strengthening into a tropical storm, receiving the name Sally. Tropical Storm Sally continued to strengthen, as forecasters predicted. Sally reached hurricane status, but did not stop intensifying. Tropical Storm Watches/Warnings and Hurricane Watches/Warnings were issued for the entire East Coast of the USA. Sally remained a Category 2, but then intensified rapidly. Citizens of the track of where Sally was heading were preparing for the worst. Evacuation centers were in place, sandbags were being filled on the beaches by the coastal areas. More than 2,000,000 people evacuated, one of the largest evacuations in history. Sally was still intensifying until reaching a 1-minute sustained wind speed of 190 mph, the highest wind speed recorded, tying Allen in 1980. Sally had a barometric pressure of 900 millibars, the lowest pressure recorded since Wilma in 2005. Sally weakened to a Category 3, making landfall near the same place where Omar made landfall. Hurricane Sally caused 0.85 billion dollars in damage, killing 102. A traffic accident caused by Sally killed 2, counting as indirect deaths. Sally weakened immensely, dissipating the day after landfall. Tropical Storm Teddy On September 2, a poorly organized tropical depression formed. Tropical Depression Nineteen moved northwest, not intensifying. Tropical Depression Nineteen strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name Teddy. Teddy curved towards Louisiana, making landfall in Louisiana. Tropical Depression Teddy dissipated the day after making landfall. Teddy killed nobody, causing only minimal damage. Hurricane Vicky On September 14, a low formed by the Lesser Antilles. The low was given a 80% chance of forming in 5 days. Over the next 3 days, it became more defined. On September 18 at 00:00 UTC, Tropical Depression Twenty formed from the low. Twenty moved northwest, the curved northeast, finally strengthening into a tropical storm, receiving the name Vicky. Tropical Storm Vicky curved southeast, strengthening into a hurricane. Hurricane Vicky weakened back to a tropical storm, curving north, then northwest. Vicky reached altitudes above 40°''' N. Tropical Storm Wilfred In October 12, a low formed north of Haiti. The low had a high chance of development in 5 days. 4 days of being monitored, the low became a tropical depression, or October 16. Tropical Depression Twenty-One became a tropical storm on October 17, receiving the name Wilfred. Wilfred maintained tropical storm intensity until landfall in South Carolina, causing 1 million dollars in damage. Two people drowned by rip currents from Wilfred. Tropical Storm Wilfred dissipated late on October 18. Hurricane Alpha A tropical wave formed in the Eastern Pacific, just north of the Equator. The low moved north, crossing into the Atlantic. Then the low organized into a tropical depression on October 19. Tropical Depression Twenty-Two strengthened into Tropical Storm Alpha. Alpha curved northwest, strengthening slowly into a hurricane. Alpha rapidly intensified into a major hurricane for a brief time, then weakening back to a Category 1. Alpha weakened into a tropical storm before making landfall in Mexico. Alpha killed 25 people in the Yucatan Peninsula, and 17 in Mexico. Alpha dissipated on October 23. Tropical Storm Beta "The Halloween Storm" On October 25, a low formed with a 70% chance of formation. On October 30, the low became a tropical depression. The system, Tropical Depression Twenty-Three, moved northeast. On 18:00UTC October 30, Twenty-Three strengthened into Tropical Storm Beta. Beta made landfall in North Carolina on Halloween, unofficially being named, "The Halloween Storm" Beta caused severe storms for the Carolinas, and Virginia, causing minimal damage. Beta moved northeast, at 70 mph, tying the fastest moving tropical cyclone. Beta dissipated on November 2. Hurricane Gamma On November 1, a tropical disturbance formed north of French Guiana, tracking north. The disturbance gained convection as it continued moving north. On November 4, the disturbance became Tropical Depression Twenty-Four. Twenty-Four moved a bit north, then northeast, strengthening into Tropical Storm Gamma. Gamma continued to intensify while moving northeast, until reaching Category 1 Hurricane status. Gamma then weakened slowly, moving north-northeast, then northeast, weakening into a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Gamma continued to weaken until dissipating by the Azores on November 8. Tropical Storm Delta On November 16, a low formed over Columbia, tracking northwest. When it moved out into the Atlantic, it became more defined and more organized. On November 18, the low became a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Twenty-Five strengthened quickly into Tropical Storm Delta. Delta remained tropical storm status for only 18 hours, then weakening into a tropical depression. Delta was a short-lived storm, only existing for only 1 day. Delta's remnants crossed into the Eastern Pacific, dissipating entirely on November 24. Tropical Storm Epsilon On November 23, a disturbance formed by Honduras, moving west-northwest, becoming more defined and organized. On November 25, the disturbance became a tropical depression. Tropical Depression Twenty-Six continued the northwest track, then curved towards Florida. Twenty-Six strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name Epsilon. Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the Florida coast. Epsilon weakened into a tropical depression. All watches were discontinued. Tropical Depression Epsilon dissipated before making landfall on November 28. Hurricane Zeta On December 2, an extra-tropical cyclone transitioned into a tropical system. The system was reported a 35 mph tropical depression. Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven moved southwards, then southwest. Twenty-Seven strengthened into Tropical Storm Zeta. Zeta's formation tied 2005 for the most named storms recorded. Zeta curved from northeast to northwest, strengthening slowly. Tropical Storm Zeta reached hurricane strength, renamed Hurricane Zeta. Zeta weakened back to a tropical storm, then a tropical depression, dissipating the next day. Tropical Storm Eta On December 30, a low crossed into the Atlantic, quickly organizing due to unusually hot (90F) ocean waters. On New Years Eve, the final tropical system, Tropical Depression Twenty-Nine formed. Twenty-Nine's formation broke Zeta of 2005 and Alice of 1954's record for latest formation. Twenty-Nine was the third tropical system to be active for a calendar year. Failing to intensify, but remaining persistent, Twenty-Nine made landfall in the border of Haiti and the Dominican Republic on New Years Day; Twenty-Nine's impact killed 25, causing 2 million dollars in damage. Still a tropical depression, Twenty-Nine neared Florida. Twenty-Nine briefly attained tropical storm winds, receiving the name of Eta. Eta weakened back to a tropical depression, making landfall in Florida. Eta moved away from Florida, taking aim for the Mexican coast. Eta strengthened again to a tropical storm before weakening again. Tropical Depression Eta made its final landfall in the Mexican Coast on January 7, killing 11, doing minimal damage. Eta dissipated the day when it made landfall. Records 2076 broke only three records throughout the season, the record breakers are listed below: # Most named storms in a season - 29 # Latest formation - December 31, 2076 # Most off-season storms - 5 Season Effects Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future atlantic hurricanes Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Category 5 hurricanes